Favorito
by Luka-sama
Summary: Solomon debía comprender que desde ahora, él ya no era el favorito en su hogar.
_Ya que escribí mi primera historia sobre Magi, era necesario escribir sobre esta pareja que siempre me encanto. Pero como tiene tanto drama en el universo de Magi, mejor escribir en un universo alterno._

 _Magi no me pertenece._

 **Favorito**

Solomon era un genio y alguien con un gran intelecto, aunque no tanto en relaciones amorosas, tal vez por eso le había costado tanto aceptar los sentimientos de Sheba. De que la niña que lo había odiado desde que lo vio en secundaria, se había terminado enamorando de él. Además cuatro años de diferencia, provocan cierta dificultad para que exista una relación si anteriormente los involucrados se vomitaban.

Pero testaruda como siempre, Sheba logro conquistarlo. Porque Solomon era bastante sincero con los demás, por eso admitía sin vergüenza que fue la chica la que se esforzó en seducirlo y conquistarlo. A pesar de ser la que daba el primer paso, en su primer año de relación Sheba no dejaba de sonrojarse con un simple beso en los labios.

Era adorable.

Se casó bastante joven con la chica, estaba saliendo de la universidad cuando la chica llevaba solo un año, pero gracias a sus contactos y viejos amigos como Ugo, logro un buen trabajo estable. Sheba estaba algo insegura de casarse joven, pero igual ella tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo y sus estudios. Si bien era un genio no comprendía su necesidad de estar cerca de la joven con tanta añoranza. Como si en alguna otra vida no hubiera tenido ese lujo.

La boda fue bastante sencilla, pero jamás olvidaría con cariño el rostro iluminado de Sheba cuando dijeron el sí acepto.

Era linda.

Siempre era complicado tener tiempo entre ellos, la universidad de la chica, su trabajo y siempre algo que hacer. Pero en las noches disfrutaba cuando solo se acostaban en la cama, donde la chica lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche de felpa gigante y le decía cuanto lo quería.

No era orgulloso, pero sabía que tenía el corazón de Sheba en sus manos. La chica no había tenido ningún temor en entregarse plenamente a él, tenerlo como favorito sobre cualquier persona. Cuando estaba en problemas la chica incluso se olvidaba de sí misma con tal de ayudarlo. Amaba la sinceridad y la grandeza del corazón de la chica, porque podía amar sin temor, porque lo había elegido a él para pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Se sentía bien.

Hasta que eso pasó.

No fue algo tan notorio, había ignorado los sutiles mensajes hasta que había sido muy tarde. Varios años después de su boda, cuando Sheba logro terminar la universidad y tenía un trabajo estable. Poco después de que él estuviera entre los altos políticos del país. Una simple tarde cuando llego y noto algo aterrador.

Su esposa lo había ignorado completamente al llegar a su hogar.

La primera vez que había pasado en toda su vida de casados.

No hubo un cómo te fue, no recibió ningún beso de bienvenida o un abrazo con esas manos que siempre mostraban calidez. Lo peor fue cuando la vio con esos ojos que tenía solo para él, esos ojos que mostraban admiración y adoración, que veían al sol de su vida y por el cual daría su vida. Esos hermosos ojos estaban viendo a otro hombre.

-Sheba-hablo más alto para llamar su atención.

Fue cuando ella volteo a verlo con una sonrisa tranquila, sus ojos mostraban el amor que siempre le tuvo, pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Siempre amo esos ojos de Sheba, que lo veían con amor infinito, pero al verla como veía aquel hombre, supo la verdad.

Ya no era el favorito.

-Aladdin mira quien llego-le hablo con ternura al bebe de cuatro meses que veía su mundo con esos ojitos adorables.

El bebe hizo una mueca con su rostro antes de abrir sus manos en dirección a su mamá.

La mujer soltó un chillido muy bajo, pero claramente emocionada antes de envolver a su hijo en un abrazo emocionada.

Porque si en algún momento Sheba lo tuvo a el como primer lugar en su vida, su querido hijo Aladdin lo había desplazado de golpe. Ahora toda la atención de Sheba era en su hijo, en verlo crecer cada día, darle de comer, bañarlo y jugar por horas con el bebé. Su mujer había dicho que esperaba que su hijo tuviera una vida feliz al lado de su familia, siempre con temor de dejarlo solo y que se sintiera abandonado.

Suspiro pensando que ya no tendría sus usuales besos de bienvenida.

Entro dejo su maletín en el suelo y se quitó los zapatos, se aflojo la corbata y se quitó su saco de trabajo. Luego tomo asiento al lado de su esposa, pronto recibió con cariño a su hijo quien lo miraba fascinado. Con tan poco tiempo de haber nacido, parecía muy despierto y con ganas de aprender de todo.

Pestañeo sorprendido cuando unos labios que conocía bien se posaron en su mejilla y Sheba se alejó con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenido oto-san-le dijo antes de levantarse para poner la mesa.

Se quedó solo con Aladdin y sonrió al verlo con su mirada fija en él.

-No te quitare a oka-san pequeño, después de todo eres el favorito de la casa-dijo con cariño antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Porque él al igual que su esposa, estaban eclipsados por su pequeño hijo. El pequeño consentido de la familia y el numero uno de ahora en adelante.

 **Fin**

 _Solomon siempre será tan sexy. Si Aladdin tiene sus genes, no puedo esperar a que crezca XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
